


The Party

by P1nkPumpkin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1nkPumpkin/pseuds/P1nkPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Barry And Felicity Go on a under cover mission. and when Oliver and Felicity get in a fight , She gets pay back. I am rating it (M) for the future. :-) (Olicity) (Oliver and Barry Bromance)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was his first undercover mission and Barry was nervous, but Felicity assured him that she and Oliver would be there.

All of them were in the Arrow cave, getting ready. Felicity walked in; she in her gold dress, and Oliver and Barry in their suits. She kissed Oliver and said, “Ready?” She gave Barry a hug.

“Wait, what? You’re not going.” Oliver said.

“Yeah, I am.”

“No, you’re not going.”

“Oliver, it’s my choice.”

“Fine,” he said stiffly and glared at her. “But you stay close to me and Barry.”

Felicity just glared at him, then nodded and walked to her desk to show Diggle something.

“Barry, let’s get going,” Oliver said as he gestured for Felicity.

 

They arrived to the party, keeping their eyes peeled as they walked in. Felicity disappeared. Oliver told Barry to follow him -- that he was going to find Felicity. As they walked through the crowd, he saw Felicity talking to someone. They walked over to her. 

Felicity said, “Aren’t they cute? They just got married.”

The old lady she was talking to said, “Yes, they’re so cute.” She reached out and shook Oliver and Barry’s hand, and walked off.

“Felicity, what did you do?” Oliver said as he grabbed her arm.

“Payback,” she said and she gave him a smirk.

“Felicity, this is not the time for this.”

But she just smiled and walked off,

“Oliver, what is going on?” Diggle said in their earpiece.

“Felicity happened. She made the whole place think Barry and I are married.”

Dig just burst out laughing and jumped to Felicity’s earpiece.

“Felicity? Oliver told me what you did.”

“Dig, I don’t want to hear it.”

“Felicity, get them to kiss. It will piss off Oliver big time.”

“Okay, on it, Dig.”

1x?


	2. Chapter 2

(Felicity’s POV)

I walked through the crowd, knowing just how to get Oliver to kiss Barry.

I walked over to the host and told him that they are a newly married couple, and that it would mean a lot to them, and how it would show how his support of same-sex marriages if he got them both up on the stage and asked them to kiss. Once I explained, he agreed that it would be a great thing. I walked away from the man -- he said his name was Frank, I think – proud. Yeah, we’re on a mission, but payback is a bitch. I grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the waiters and tried to find a place to sit back and watch it play out.

(Oliver’s POV) 

I was scanning the crowd, looking for the little blonde that is going to ruin everything. I pushed through, looking for her when someone started speaking on stage. 

I stopped, turned to see, and the man on stage was holding his glass in the air. “And in honor of this lovely couple, I think it best that they come up on stage. Come on up, you two, come.” 

He was pointing right at Barry and I. Oh, please, God, tell me she did not.

I looked behind me, hoping that just maybe there was a couple right there he was talking about, but then he said, “Yeah, you two, come on.” 

There was no doubt about it -- he was talking about us. 

God, she’s going to pay for this.

Both of us went up on the stage. When I got up there, I spotted her. She was in the back and smiling so big her face was turning red. Then she yelled “KISS!”

The man on stage said, talking to the crowd, “That sounds like a great idea. What do you think?”

They all cheered. 

Oh my God, I think I might break my no-killing rule. 

Then the man said, “Okay, happy couple – kiss!” 

I looked over at Barry; he looked scared. I probably looked murderous. We both knew if we did not go along with it, our cover would be blown. 

Let’s just get it over with, I thought.

I looked over, leaned in, and kissed him quickly -- just a peck. 

Oh God, I am going to commit mass murder. 

The man said, “Yeah!” And the entire crowd cheered. I looked over to where Felicity was; she had her phone out. 

God, she videoed it, didn’t she.

(Felicity’s POV) 

I was talking to Dig when I saw them go on-stage, and I said, “Hey, Dig, you really should be here.”

He responded, “Yeah, I know; what’s happen now?” 

I smiled and said, “Well, they’re going on-stage.”

He screeched -- I didn’t know he knew how to screech. Then he said, “Video it and send it to me.” 

I laughed and said, “Okay, Dig, I’ll video it.” I pulled out my phone and started to video it, and screamed, “KISS!” Dig laughed through the earpiece, and I saw Oliver glare at me. After the crowd cheered for it, he leaned over to Barry.

I said, “Oh my God, Dig, it’s happening.” Then he kissed him and looked over at me. I could see he just saw the camera. He looked murderous. I then said, “Hey, Dig, it happened -- he kissed him, and I got it on video.”

He said, “Yesssss, you did it; now send it to me so I can see it.” 

I giggled to myself and sent it. I decided now that I got my revenge, I’d go and apologize for doing that to them, especially in the middle of a mission.

(Oliver’s POV) 

We both started to head off the stage, and all I could think was: I am going to get her back for this. 

But before we could get off the stage, I heard a helicopter. Then the glass ceiling broke in, and about ten guys with automatic machine guns hooked with cables to the copter came through the ceiling.


End file.
